southparkfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Kyle Broflovski
Kyle Broflovski ist ein Schüler an der South Park Elementary School. Er ist einer der vier Hauptcharaktere und der beste Freund von Stan. Aufgrund seiner Religion (er ist jüdisch), wird er immer wieder zum Opfer von Eric Cartmans Streichen. Von allen Charakteren hasst er ihn wohl am meisten, da er ihn wegen seiner Religion öfters diskrimminiert. In jeder Folge, in der Kenny stirbt,ruft er den bekannten Spruch: "Ihr/Du Schwein(e)!", folgend auf Stan's "Oh mein Gott ihr/sie habt/haben Kenny getötet!" Aussehen Kyles Erscheinungsbild bleibt bis auf eine Ausnahme, in der er anstelle seiner orangen Jacke, eine grüne Jacke und anstelle seiner Mütze eine gelbe Baseball Cap trägt (und dabei Stan Marsh sehr ähnlich sah), unverändert. Familie Er hat einen kanadischen Bruder namens Ike,der adoptiert wurde. Er hat einen jüdischen Vater und eine ebenso jüdische Mutter die Sheila Broflovski heißt, die übergewichtig ist. Seine Eltern werden auch von Cartman gemobbt. Sie reagieren meist schockiert, bzw. Kyle haut ihm einfach eine rein. Serie Staffel 1 Cartman und die Analsonde Folgt.. Wie werde ich ein Kampfkoloss? Kyle Broflovski tritt zu Anfang der Folge in seinem Klassenraum auf, wo Eric Cartman der Preis für den besten Aufsatz des Projektes "Mutter Erde" übergeben wird. Wie Wendy, Stan und Kenny, ist er überzeugt, dass Eric geschummelt haben muss. Am Ende wird Kenny erschossen, worauf Kyle ruft: ,,Oh mein Gott! Sie haben Kenny getötet! Ihr Schweine!". Galerie Image:CGAAP_Kyle_Sad.PNG|Kyle, traurig in "Cartman und die Analsonde". Image:metrokyle.jpg|Metrosexueller Kyle in "South Park is Gay". Image:Picture_11.png|Kyle als Vorschüler in "Pre-School". Image:KyleWithoutHat2.jpg|Kyle ohne seine Mütze in "How to Eat with Your Butt". Image:801_image_19.jpg|Anime Kyle in "Good Times with Weapons". Image:1008_kyle_in_cartmans_basement.jpg|Kyle spielt World of Warcraft in "Make Love, Not Warcraft". Image:Screen shot 2010-08-25 at 9.54.31 PM.png|Kyle's Haare "Elementary School Musical". Image:9012_ready_coach.jpg|Black Kyle bereit, ins Spiel gebracht zu werden in "Mr. Garrison's Fancy New Vagina". Cartman impression.png Image:StanAndKyleMakeFaces.jpg|Kyle und Stan machen sich lustig über Shellys Gesang. Image:MysterionRises77.png|Kyle als der "The Human Kite" in "Coon 2: Hindsight", "Mysterion Rises", and "Coon vs. Coon and Friends". Image:Untitled.jpg|Kyle als Kyley-B in "It's a Jersey Thing". Image:chubaka.jpg|Kyle's Chewbacca Kostüm in "Pink Eye". Image:Kyle's Profile.jpg|Kyles Profil in "Schuljungen-Report". Image:kwg.PNG|Kyle mit einer Guitar Hero Gitarre in "Guitar Queer-O". Image:tron like kyle.jpg|Kyle in seinem Tron-ähnlichem Look in "You Have 0 Friends". Image:kb.PNG|Kyle als Baby in "Summer Sucks". Image:kip.PNG|Kyle im Schlafanzug. Image:kid.PNG|Kyle verkleidet, in "Britney's New Look". HUMANCENTiPAD.jpeg|Kyle als Teil des "Human CentiPad" in "HUMANCENTiPAD". Tooth decay kyle.JPG|Kyle verkleidet als Tooth Decay in "Royal Pudding". Fingerbang Kyle.jpg|Kyle in Fingerbang in "Something You Can Do with Your Finger". AssBurgers26.png|Kyle in seiner Cartman- Burger Verkleidung in "Ass Burgers". Image:It Was About Shoes! 0001.jpg|Kyle mit Stan und Wendy in "The List". Kyle in SPG.png|Kyle in South Park: The Game. Displaypicture (4).jpg|Kyle nimmt seine Handschuhe mit dem Mund ab. South Park 804 - The Passion Of The Jew 0002.jpg|Kyle guckt The Passion of the Christ in "The Passion of the Jew". SOTSPA33.jpg Bandicam 2016-11-24 21-29-39-301.jpg en:Kyle Broflovski es:Kyle Broflovski fr:Kyle Broflovski hu:Kyle Broflovski id:Kyle Broflovski it:Kyle Broflovski nl:Kyle Broflovski pl:Kyle Broflovski pt-br:Kyle Broflovski ru:Кайл Брофловски sv:Kyle Broflovski tr:Kyle Broflovski zh:凯尔·布罗夫洛夫斯基 Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Schüler Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Junge Kategorie:Kyle-Familie Kategorie:Staffel 14 Charaktere Kategorie:Broflovski-Familie Kategorie:Männlicher Charakter